The Green Haired Warden (Redux)
by iamgoku
Summary: What happens when our favorite green-haired hero finds himself attending Hachimitsu Academy? Why girls fall for him of course! Can Izuku navigate the perils of highschool life while juggling multiple girls affection? (Izuku x Harem. Rated M for Language, lewd moments and future Lemons/limes.) (Adopted from Bug Catcher)
1. Enter Izuku Midoriya!

**Chapter 1: Izuku Midoriya**

* * *

Hachimitsu Private Academy was an elite all-girls boarding school infamous for its draconian rules and harsh penal code. Not to mention the fact that it has an actual _prison _on school grounds. Many outsiders have wondered as to why this academy is so strict and some would say outright cruel towards its own students.

Unfortunately, the answer may never come. And it is not just the fact the school is strict that give many prospective students pause when considering to enter its halls, it is also its bad reputation for fights. Though that reputation is not unfounded, it also is not nearly to the extent that many would assume.

For example, there are what you would call three 'factions' that each control a different part of the school. First, there is, of course, The Student Council, who fit the stereotype of an over-controlling bunch. Second is the so-called 'Underground' Student Council, who supposedly guard the academy against 'sexual acts' though they seem to target really anyone who disagrees with them. And finally, there is the third faction, The Delinquents. This group grew into existence _due _to Hachimitsu Academy's strict rules, because as history always shows, those who try to control everything a person does more than likely will have that said person rebel against them.

And so these three factions have constantly butted heads, if you will, for some time. And it would become most certainly worse as the new school year dawned, for the Chairman of the Academy, Kurihara has decided to include male students into the school. Thereby turning the all-girls academy into a co-ed academy. This of course, was not taken well by the student body, but the Chairman was confident that everything would work out in the end, even if said confidence was a bit misplaced. Nevertheless, the academy would be opening its doors to its first male students. Nobody knew it at the time, but one of these boys would soon shape the very future of this academy forever.

* * *

In the middle of a dark room sits a desk. On the desk sat multiple papers and files, the contents of which was in the process of being studied by the desk's occupant, Mari Kurihara, President of the Underground Student Council. She was a tall and lithe young woman with waist-length black hair that had bangs swept to the right and piercing green eyes.

As she was going through the third of the six files on her desk, the only door to the room opened, through which walked two girls of contrasting appearances.

One is of them is Meiko Shiraki, a tall and beautiful young woman with gray hair that she wears in a bun, brown eyes covered by oval-shaped glasses, and a voluptuous figure. She has an air of confidence about her, though many wonder if that confidence was actually arrogance.

The other young woman is Hana Midorikawa, who is slightly short and lithe with blond hair that is styled in a bob with bangs covering eyebrows and brown eyes. Hana, again in contrast to Meiko, is more of a cheerful and kind individual. At least when she is not angered.

The two young ladies and fellow members of the Underground Student Council—Meiko being the Vice President while Hana is the Secretary—take their usual positions in the room, with Meiko standing beside Mari's desk and Hana standing in front.

"Are those the files for the males?" Meiko asks Mari, her voice dripping with venom at the word 'male'.

You see, these three girls absolutely despise any form of the opposite sex otherwise know as men. Nobody really knows why they have such intense hatred, perhaps they were done a grievous wrong by men in the past? Many theories have been brought forth as to why they have such a misandrist view, but no answer has been forthcoming as of yet.

"Yes." Replies Mari in a cold tone. "And they are just as vile as I suspected."

"How shall we deal with them, Madam President?" Hana inquires.

Mari put the file she was reading down, "Leave them be for now. They will most likely do something filthy soon, it is in their nature, and that is when we will show them no mercy."

Her two subordinates give dark smiles at this answer. "As wise as ever, Madam President." Says Meiko.

Mari simply hums in response, then notices she read only five out of the six files. She picks it up and starts to browse through it, her face getting paler by the second as she does. "No." She whispers in fear. "No, no no no no no..."

"Madam President!" Meiko and Hana exclaim as they witness their usually calm and stoic leader fly into a full-blown panic. The Council President started to rock back and forth in her seat and keeps mumbling over and over like a mantra. "He can't be here, he can't be here..."

"Mari..." Meiko begins to say as she tries to snap her out of it, but the President interrupts her when she grabs Meiko's shoulders in a vice-like grip. "These males are in the cafeteria at the moment, correct?!" Mari questions slash demands.

"Y-yes, they are," Meiko answers fearfully, scared crap less by the really strange look in Mari's eyes. Mari then quickly lets her subordinate go and bolts through the door, more than likely heading to the cafeteria as we speak.

"Madam President, wait!" Hana yells as she takes off after her leader, followed shortly by Meiko, both wondering what the hell is going on with their President. Why is she acting so crazy all of a sudden? Neither seeing the name on the sixth file, Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

When Izuku Midoriya first heard that he was selected to be one of the first male students to enter Hachimitsu Academy, he felt a bit torn, he was happy at getting into a good academy that has high marks, yet a little fearful due to the rumors he has heard of the place. His mother, on the other hand, was ecstatic, her little angel was on the road towards his dream, which was to help people, to make the world a better place. Izuku wasn't sure at the moment how to accomplish this, meaning he wasn't sure which profession suited his goal. So, he decided to take the standard curriculum for the academy for his first year and make a plan for his second. And so here he stands, in the school's cafeteria, staring wide-eyed in fear at his past that has come to haunt him, staring at his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou.

Katsuki is a young woman of average height, with a narrow but muscular build and lightly tanned skin. She has short ash blond hair which spikes upwards at all angles away from her head, but sits low over her forehead, coming down to her eyebrows, and her eyes are sharp and thin, bright red in color. Despite the appearance suggesting otherwise, she is strikingly beautiful, just in a wild, almost feral manner. She is also the leader of The ' Delinquents' which are the rebellious faction.

Izuku gulps loudly, sweat pouring down his face. "H-hi Kacchan." He greets his friend (at least he thinks she is) with a nervous smile.

"_Deku,_" Katsuki growls as she slowly steps towards him. "What the hell are _you _doing here?"

"W-w-well you see…" As Izuku tries to explain—hopefully without getting pummeled by the piss off the girl in front of him—someone interrupts him.

Ah, it's you!" A voice exclaims from behind 'Deku' as 'Kacchan' calls him, giving the already stressed-out boy a jump scare and a half. He turns around to see a short girl of petite build with shoulder-length brown hair.

'Ahhhhh! Its the girl from the Academy's gate that I talked to!' He screams in his head.

_(Note, he actually didn't speak to her.)_

"Your that cute boy from the entrance!" The girl exclaimed with a smile, till she realized what she said and blushes up a storm.

'S-she called me cute!' Deku—as we shall call our intrepid hero from now on—thinks with amazement, a girl, a _girl_, called him cute! He must be dreaming!

Katsuki scowls in anger, how dare they ignore her! "Hey, I'm talking Deku, not you round bitch!" She roars at the newcomer.

The New girl makes an 'eep' sound and bolts in the other direction, but not before giving a small wave to Deku as she did. Unfortunately for Deku, he still was in Katsuki's sights.

Again he prepared to explain himself but was again interrupted, this time by the cafeteria's doors slamming open, leaving cracks in the wall due to the force. And in steps through Mari, Hana and Meiko right behind her, who are both a bit out of breath.

Katsuki looks at Mari with hatred in her red eyes. "Crow Bitch." She growls. "What do you want?"

Mari simply answers with a glare as she marches towards Bakugou and Deku. Whispers sounding throughout the cafeteria.

"Isn't that Mari Kurihara?"

"No way, you mean the Chairman's daughter?"

"The one who is in charge of The Underground Student Council?"

"The One that has crows doing her bidding?"

"_That _Mari?"

More gossip continued to ring around Mari as she got closer to the two. But the room soon grew silent as she finally stood before them. Her eyes locked with Katsuki's. Deku seemingly being ignored. This stare-down continued for at least a minute before Mari decided to speak. "Still causing disorder, I see?" She asks Bakugou in a rhetorical manner.

"What is it to you, Crow Bitch? Don't you have better things to do then getting your face punched in? Cause that is how this will go if you don't back off!" Katsuki threatens the cold beauty.

"Show some respect when talking to your betters, scum!" Meiko yelled at the delinquent in anger. How dare she talk to Mari like that!

"YOU WANNA GO, COW TITS?!" Katsuki roars right back. Everybody in the cafeteria grows pale in the face, nobody wants to see what kind of mayhem these two powerhouses would cause.

"Stand down, Meiko."

Said figure turns in shock. "B-but… Madam President..."

"Stand. Down." Mari commands as she glared at her subordinate. The latter sweating in fear.

"Understood," Meiko says as she backs away in fear.

Deku puts a hand gently on Katsuki's shoulder. "Kacchan, please." Said girl shrugging off the boy's hand as she storms off, nobody noticing the dash of red forming on the delinquent's cheeks.

Now Mari and Deku have a stare down. Well, more like Mari stares a hole through Deku while he looks anywhere but her (and Meiko, lest he dies of blood loss).

Our green-haired hero gathers his courage and looks Mari in the eye. "Sorry about Kacch…" but Mari holds up a hand, interrupting with her own question.

"What are you doing here, Midoriya?"

"Oh, w-well I g-got a l-letter of ad-admission due t-to my scores and...well my mom thought it would be a good idea to come here." He shuffles his feet nervously.

"A-are you mad?" He asked timidly.

"Mad?" Mari asks in an ominous voice, her face hidden by her hair.

"No, I'm not mad..." She then suddenly launched herself at Deku, our green-haired hero closing his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"OH IZUKU!" Mari exclaimed as she did not—as everyone in the cafeteria would assume—try and kill our hero, instead she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, her face alight with joy.

"I HAVE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH! HOW IS MY INNOCENT LITTLE CINNAMON ROLL DOING? DID YOU MISS ME? OH, THIS YEAR IS GOING TO BE SO AMAZING WITH YOU HERE!" She continues on and on and on, the rest of the cafeteria having just one thought in their minds at this.

"_**EHHHHHHHH?!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Ok! So let me start of by saying, this story was not originally mine. But was adopted from the author Bug Catcher, who wrote the first 5 chapters of this very interesting crossover idea XD**

**I adopted the story from them after the put it for adoption a few months back, but am only now re-posting the chapters, as I have been very busy recently as well as working on other stories.**

**NOW! Be aware I am going through the first 5 chapters and doing some edits (I found some issues with certain sentences using somewhat incorrect tense, or switching back and forth between them, and have tried to correct them in this chapter. I may have missed a few though)**

**I am also slightly editing the original direction this fic was aimed at (Bug Catcher had a huuuuuuge harem planned, one I doubt I could pull of properly)**

**That's not to say I don't have a harem in mind...cause that's basically one of the staples of this story idea, but it won't be as huge as Bug Catcher's initial plans)**

**Also I have gone through and done some light dialogue edits in this. Such as Mari not calling Izuku 'Deku', due to her affection for him and attitude, I couldn't see her using such a name towards him in a positive manor (especially since it's used negatively by Bakugou, whom Mari thorougly dislikes from the first 5 chapters evidence)**

**I personally never liked that Izuku took the name Deku in the series as a hero name, I know it's about him taking an insult and turning it into a more uplifting positive term, but it still pisses me off (as does his constant admiration and attempts at friendship with canon Bakugou, who in my opinion is a dick, and should have been expelled long ago)**

***clears throat* But this isn't canon, so don't worry.**

**Another _possibly_ change, would be that Bug Catcher wasn't going to do outright lemons, I think they were going to stick to lewd/sexual humor and the like, but not go the full mile, or at least _showing _lemons, but maybe just implying them.**

**I might write a few in, I don't write that much smut, at least on this account. I also struggle with my confidence in writing lemon content (though I love reading it) but have written lemon content before, so I'm not without some experience in that area.**

**But I may write some lemon/lime content here, at least eventually. Don't expect Izuku to be having threesome's one week into his school term, this story will flesh things out more first with characters and their relationships.**

**(If you want purely smut/lemon fics with Izuku, trust me, there's tons of them online, check them out)**

**If so, I'll say as such in the AN's, I do have some ideas for some lemon/lime content, so we'll see how things plan out.**

**Another change I am making from Bug Catcher's original idea, they were going to also make All Might and Endeavour female as well, that won't be happening here, I have plans for All Might already, so yeah he's staying canon-gender in this, as for other teachers...we'll see.**

**Like I mentioned above, I will be going through the other 4 chapters and making appropriate edits and changes before posting them.**

**.**

**.**

**I also am working on three more Prison School crossover story ideas I've had in mind for some time.**

** One is a **Naruto/Prison** School crossover (non powered AU with the Naruto characters living in the Prison School universe and some related to the characters), for instance Hana will be Naruto's little sister, and the daughter of Kushina and Minato. Meiko will be Kakashi's younger sister, and Mari and Chiyo will be Sasuke and Itachi's cousin's (their mother being Mikoto's sister). This story idea is mostly humor/plot based with some romance, and some ass kickings thrown into it here and there XD**

**The second crossover idea is one with** Prison School and Hellsing**, where Meiko is secretly the daughter of Alucard and Integra (she knows, as does Mari and Chiyo, but it's a secret to most). This story would probably be 10-ish chapter in length, depending on how much plot I plan for it. It too would be humor/fluff based, with some vampiric intimidation of certain characters (if Meiko is tough in canon, imagine how much more effective a vampiric Meiko who is also a bad ass Hellsing would fair?)**

**The third crossover idea is a **Prison School/Marvel Cinematic Universe** crossover (most likely a one or twoshot) written mostly for fun and humor/fluff content, I had the idea for it when I watched the Live Action Prison School series, which is a great live action adaptation of the anime. **

**.**

**.**

**So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this (slightly edited) reposting, and are looking forward to more. I'll try and get the rest of the edited chapters up soon, as well as the 6th chapter finished and ready for posting upon the others uploads.**

**:D**


	2. Childhood Friends

"I hereby call the first meeting of 'Protecting Sweet Innocent Little Deku From The Evils Of The World' to order!" Mari proclaimed in a very official tone of voice. She sat at the front of a large oval-shaped table with multiple blueprints and documents scattered all over its surface. Billboards were lined around the room, upon which complex strategies are written. The room looked more like a war room now than its previous incarnation as the Underground Student Council Headquarters.

Meiko and Hana sat on either side of Mari, their faces still in a state of shock from what they saw in the school cafeteria earlier in the day.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Everyone in the Cafeteria could only stare dumbstruck as Mari, the cold, calculating, and some even say cruel leader of The Underground Student Council pretty much _grope _the new student Izuku Midoriya. His face looking quite similar to a tomato at the moment.

"Uh, Mari-chan? Could you let go? People are staring." Deku asks tentatively.

"Of course, Izuku-kun." Mari instantly complies, letting go of the Green-Haired boy but still standing very close to him.

Izuku inhaled the exhaled, trying to calm his body down, he then turns to face Mari. "It is good to see you too Mari-chan." He says with a soft smile.

Mari smiles brightly, the light almost blinding everyone in the Cafeteria. "It is for me as well, Izuku-kun." Her smiles drop into a frown. "Though I am sorry for not being here sooner, Bakugou is just as much of a brute as always."

Izuku fidgets. "She is not that bad… "

"Izuku-kun, she would have hurt you!" Mari yells in anger. Then tries to calm herself down. _'This is just like before.' _Mari thinks in frustration. She looks into his eyes and finds what she was hoping not to find.

_'He still believes in her.'_ She shakes her head in bemusement.

"What is going on here? Everyone turns again to the cafeteria's doors, this time to see four girls come. These are the four main members of the Official Student Council. First is the Council President Momo Yaoyorozu, a fairly tall young woman with a mature physique, long black hair that is tied into a spiky ponytail with a single bang hanging on the right off her face and onyx colored eyes. She is the one who spoke.

The Second is the Council's Vice-President Tomoyo Iida, a tall and somewhat muscular young woman with a wide frame supported by two strong legs. She has long dark blue hair done in braided pigtails, and deep blue eyes covered by square-shaped glasses.

Thirdly is the Student Council's Secretary Itsuka Kendo, a young woman with an average height and a lithe yet muscular build. She has teal colored eyes and long, ginger hair, always worn tied into a high ponytail on the left side of her head, which reaches halfway down her back.

And the fourth member is Kashiko Sekigai, the Council's Treasurer. She is a petite girl with a round face and periwinkle blue hair, that reaches down to her shoulders, curving outwards at the ends. Her eyes are intelligent and gray in color, and over them, she wears a pair of triangular glasses with thick dark frames.

"Mari. You didn't take long to try and intimidate the male students, did you?" Momo asks rhetorically, her face set in a disapproving frown. But when she spots Izuku, it changes to a beaming smile.

"Izuku!" She dashes forward and embraces the Green-Haired boy, consequently cutting off his much-needed air supply due to her… gifts.

"I didn't know you were enrolled here!"

"Well, my mother thought that it would be good to be with my friends..." And as he explained to Momo how his admission came about. Mari got increasingly frustrated. By what, you may ask? Well, you will see.

Meiko and Hana slowly step away from their leader, who was trembling with growing rage, until of course, she exploded like Mount Vesuvius, with poor Hachimitsu Academy being the next Pompeii. And nothing shall remain before her wrath.

"_**Madam President." **_Momo looks at Mari with another frown, but quickly grows pale in the face when she sees how Mari is acting. "Uh, yes?"

_**Could you perhaps let go of Izuku? I was planning to show him around the Academy." **_Mari requests/demands in a demonic tone.

Momo goes from pale white to hot-pepper red in record time. For if Mari is Mount Vesuvius, the Momo is bloody Mount St. Helens. _**"And why should I? Maybe I wanted to show him around instead."**_

"_**OH, REALLY?!" **_Mari growls aggressively, the two Council Presidents stomping closer to one another. _**"AND WHAT MAKES YOU QUALIFIED?!"**_

"_**OH, NOTHING REALLY. JUST THE FACT THAT I HAVE KNOWN HIM SINCE CHILDHOOD!" **_Momo growls right back. The two of them acting more like predators fighting over territory. Which in their eyes, they are.

"_**OH, DON'T YOU PLAY THAT CARD, I'VE KNOWN HIM SINCE CHILDHOOD TOO LEAST YOU FORGET!"**_

"_**HOW COULD I, WITH YOU REMINDING ME ALL THE TIME!"**_

By this point, they were literally butting heads, neither having a height advantage due to them both being five foot eight. Baring their teeth at the other. The rest of the cafeteria worried they were going to hurt each other. Except for six perverts sitting at a nearby table hoping to see a _'catfight_' as it were.

Luckily for everyone else, a certain cinnamon roll won't allow it.

"Um, Mari-chan, Momo-chan?" The two volcanic eruptions waiting to happen turn towards Izuku, our Green-Haired hero faltering for a moment before steeling himself. "Why don't you both show me around?"

The two beautiful young women stare at Deku for a minute, then glare at each other, a fiery look in their eyes, "Sure, Izuku-kun." They replied together, each taking one of his arms as they left the cafeteria with a blushing Izuku between them.

* * *

_**Flashback End**_

Meiko clears her throat, trying to get her leader's attention away from her war plans, while also trying to ignore the fact that three of them for some reason have military uniforms on.

"Madam President, what about the male students? What is to be done about them?"

Mari waves her hand dismissively. "Leave them be, they are not important."

Meiko and Hana look at each other in shock, which seems to be a common expression for these two as of late. Not important?!

"Mari, you can't be serious!" Meiko yells, finally having enough of this situation. "We can't allow these perverts to have free access to the Academy, surely you realize this!"

"And what is with that Green-Haired kid?" Hana adds in. "Have you forgotten the role of this Council?"

"Of course, I have not forgotten." Retorts Mari.

"Then why are you so friendly with that man?" Meiko asks.

"Because," Mari begins, her face lit up with a bashful smile. "Izuku isn't a man, he is simply an innocent and adorable little thing, unlike other males, he is honest, selfless and pure!. He needs to be protected at all costs from those who would take advantage of him"

Meiko and Hana are speechless, how could this be happening? What happened to their beloved president? One thing they do know is that this Izuku Midoriya has something to do with it.

As Mari returns to her 'war plans', Meiko and Hana begin to converse out of earshot.

"What should we do, Vice President?" Hana asks her superior.

Meiko dips her head in thought for a minute or two, then nods, seeming to have found a solution.

"Simple. It is obvious that this Midoriya is blackmailing our President. So, we are to watch him closely. As a man, he is bound to do something perverted, which we will use against him."

"Blackmail the blackmailer?" Hana nods her head, a dark smile on her face. "I like it."

"Yes, we will force him to give up whatever he has on our President and then he will spend a long, long time in prison," Meiko says with an equally dark smile. This man will regret ever coming to this Academy

Meiko will make sure of it.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter two.**

**Again, as with the first chapter I did some light edits and restructuring of the original chapter from Bug Catcher, nothing to severe though. **


	3. This wasn't the plan!

Ever heard the saying '_No plan survives first contact with the enemy_'? Well, that quote perfectly surmises the plan Meiko and Hana had to get dirt and then subsequently blackmail our hero and lovable cinnamon roll, Izuku.

At first, they just shadowed him when they had free time, hoping to see him do anything _closely _perverted. But as you might suspect, that didn't happen. Quite the opposite in fact.

He helped people… a lot.

First, they saw him help a baby crow back into its nest by climbing the tree while the little guy hanging out in Izuku's hair.

Then they saw him talk to the petite, brown-haired girl who if Meiko remembered correctly was Ochaco Uraraka, another first year. Nothing perverted was witnessed.

And then they saw him study in the School Library for a bit. But in the end, he again didn't commit any acts of perversion.

"We are getting nowhere." Says Meiko after shadowing Izuku for the fourth straight day.

"Yeah, if he is a pervert, he is doing a very good job of hiding it," Hana adds.

"Very well then," Meiko turns to Hana. "I suppose it is time to fall back to Plan B."

Hana looks at Meiko out of the corner of her eye. "Oh? I didn't know we had a plan B."

"That is because I didn't believe the first plan would fail." Says Meiko with a sigh, she then pushes her glasses up. "Regardless, we need to push ahead with Plan B. Now here is what we need to do… "

As Meiko told the plan to Hana, Izuku felt a cold chill run down his spine.

* * *

Izuku was getting ready to enjoy his free period after finishing Math Class which is taught by Shino Sosaki, a beautiful woman with brown eyes and red hair styled into three bangs across her face. Before he did, however, he was asked by Shino to help her clean up some paperwork.

"Thank you very much for the help, Midoriya." Shino, often nicknamed 'Mandalay' by her students, say with a gentle smile. Seems like almost all of the teachers have such nicknames. Strange.

"Y-your welcome, S-sensei." Izuku stammers in response, as he put the final files back where they belong.

"Excuse me." Both of them turn to see Hana in the classroom doorway.

"My apologies for interrupting, Sensei but I was wondering if I could borrow Midoriya for a bit." She asks with a bow.

Shino smiles at Hana. "Not at all, we just finished cleaning up."

Izuku approaches the third-year, nervous as always, (only around girls, of course. Poor Izuku) "D-do you need something, Senpai?"

Hana stares at him for a second, then turns around and starts walking off, "Follow me, please."

Izuku does just that, following her through a couple of hallways until they come upon a door in what seemed to be an abandoned part of the school. Izuku gets even more nervous, his hands shaking a little.

"U-um, Senpai?" He nervously begins to ask the third year, "what are we doing… " But falters when Hana gives him a hard glare.

"No questions." She says in a commanding tone. She gestures to the door, which is starting to look more and more ominous to Izuku.

Our hero takes a big gulp of air to steady his nerves, then pushes past the door to face whatever lies on the other side.

And what seems to lie on the other side is an old classroom, one which probably hasn't been used in at least a decade, with a bunch of chairs, tables, and other things you would find in a typical place of learning were all stacked in each of the corners of the room. And in the very middle of the classroom stood one lone student desk and chair in front of a table.

Hana motions Izuku to sit at the desk, which he does. He looks around the room, again wondering why he was asked to come here but didn't want to make Hana angry by asking her when she clearly told him to not ask questions.

"Ah, good, you here." Izuku turns to another door to see Meiko stride through, her gaze fixated on him. "Did he give you any trouble, Hana?"

"None at all, Vice-President. He was most cooperative." Hana says, shooting a glance at Izuku as she said this, almost like she was surprised by that fact.

"Really?" Asks Meiko, her voice laced with doubt. "Well, that makes things easier, I suppose."

Meiko goes and sits on the edge of the table in front of the desk where Izuku is sitting, her eyes continuing to bore into our Green-Haired Hero. "You're obviously wondering why we called you here, correct?"

"U-uh, yeah, a little," Izuku replies timidly, his eyes looking anywhere but her.

Something which Meiko did not care for. "Look at me when I am talking to you!" She yells at Izuku, causing him to almost fall out of his chair with a yelp.

"S-sorry!" Izuku says, bowing his rapidly up and down.

Meiko calms herself down,_ 'Now is not the time to scare him off, Meiko. There will be time for that later._'

She puts on a gentle but fake smile, trying to put Izuku at ease. "Sorry for that outburst, anyways the reason you were brought here is to answer a few simple questions, that's all."

"R-really? What kind of q-questions?" Asks Izuku.

"Just your regular personality test is all," Meiko says as she pulls a couple of sheets of paper from… somewhere. (I particularly don't want to know).

"Just answers the question displayed on the sheets, and afterward… " She leans towards Izuku, giving him a very a view down the front of her top. "You might get a reward." She states with a wink.

Izuku tilts his head in confusion, "U-um, okay." And gets straight to it. After a few minutes, he hands the test back to Meiko.

"H-here you go, Senpai."

Meiko and Hana comp over the answers, see what he wrote. You see, the test wasn't really a test so much as a questionnaire for a dating site. After looking it over, they both nod at each other and turn back to Izuku.

"Thank you very much for answering the questions, Midoriya. Hana will now escort you to your next class." Meiko says with another fake smile.

_'Now for the final test. Out of all the males we used this test on, all of them asked what the 'reward' was.' _Meiko comments in her mind. '_There is no way that...'_

"Okay, see you, Shiraki-Senpai." Izuku says as he walks to the door, leaving Meiko and Hana dumbfounded, they mouths hanging open.

After reaching the door, Izuku turns back to them. "U-um, Midorikawa-Senpai?"

Hana shakes her head, composing herself. "Oh, right, follow me." She says as she leads him out of the classroom, leaving Meiko in the room alone.

The Vice-president of the Underground Student Council picked up the test sheets and looks them over again, searching for anything she can use against the Green-Haired Student, but came up empty. She throws the paper down, jumps up from the table, then breaks the table in two. Rage coursing through her veins.

"I swear, Izuku Midoriya, I will destroy the hold you somehow have over Mari. Then… I will destroy _**you**_."

* * *

**As with chapter 2, this was only given some light edits and grammar touch up. :)**


	4. The Princess Syndrome

**Chapter 4: The Princess Syndrome**

* * *

Izuku was in his home eating breakfast with his mother, Inko Midoriya was a beautiful woman with a slim figure and a dark green hair like her son, a ponytail set on the left side of her head. She is a kind woman always supporting her son with his dreams and is known for helping her neighbors whenever she could, making her well liked and respected.

"So how are you doing at the academy so far, sweetie?" She asks with a soft smile.

Izuku gulps down the last bit of rice on his plate. "Everything's great, the teachers are nice and they help me out a lot, I've made friends too!" He says with a big smile.

"That is good to hear, Izuku," Inko says with another smile. She picks up her and her son's plate and brings them to the sink. "So, I heard from Mitsuki that Katsuki is attending the academy as well."

Izuku gains a sad look as he stares at the table. "Y-yeah, she is."

Inko notices the look on her son's face, sympathy flashing across her face. "Things are still cold between you, I guess."

Izuku sighs, "Yeah, though I still don't know what I did to make her hate me."

"She doesn't hate you, sweetie," Inko assures him as she washes the dishes. Unlike Izuku, she knows the reason for Katsuki's attitude towards her son. "She just… needs to figure some things out for herself, that's all."

Izuku looks at his mother with curiosity. "What things?"

Inko shakes her head. "That is not for me to tell, sweetie."

Izuku visibly slumps in his seat. "Oh."

Inko decides to change the subject to something else. "On a different note, dear. You should get ready for school, Mari and Momo will be here to pick you up at any minute."

"Oh, right!" Izuku quickly gets up and run up the stairs to his room to get changed.

Inko giggles softly to herself. '_Its good to see Izuku with old friends. Though those two more than likely want to be more than friends.'_

The doorbell rings, signaling the arrival of the two Council Presidents. Inko wipes her hands clean, heads to the door and opens it to see an amusing sight.

The two girls were glaring daggers at each other as they stood on the front doorstep, yet instantly switched to beaming smiles when Inko opened the door, trying to act like they weren't just attempting to kill each other with a stare. Inko wasn't fooled of course, after all, this wasn't the first time this has happened and it most assuredly won't be the last.

_'The only difference is that Katsuki isn't here as well.'_ Thought Inko with a sad smile. _'I hope she comes back to her old self soon, I know Izuku misses her a lot.'_

"Hello, girls." She greets the two girls with a smile, "Izuku will be down in a few moments, would you like a cup of tea while you wait?"

"I would love some, Mrs. Midoriya." The two replies in sync, causing the two to once again to glare at each other.

Inko giggles softly again, _'these two are too precious'._

"Well, what are you two standing there for? Come on in and get yourselves comfortable." She says with another smile.

_'I am so glad that Izuku was able to reunite with his friends. Oh, my baby boy, you are growing up so fast.' _She thought with tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

* * *

**(On the route to School)**

After having some tea with Inko and greeting Izuku when he came down all ready for school, Mari and Momo said their goodbyes to the mother of their childhood friend and crush while also saying thank you for the wonderful tea, (nobody makes tea like Inko Midoriya), the three set off for school.

As they were walking, Izuku was nervously looking back and forth at his two friends. "U-um, Mari-chan? Momo-chan? Are you two okay?"

Why is he asking this? You may be wondering? Well, you see the situation is this. Our hero, our adorable little cinnamon roll whose name is Izuku, is right at this moment in time caught between his childhood friends as they each hold one of his arms tightly in their grasp.

His right arm is being held by Momo while his left is being held by Mari. And this is not even the worst part of Izuku's plight, oh no, the worst part… is the fact that his arms are pressing against the two ladies bosoms. So you might understand why Izuku is growing increasingly red in the face and close to fainting right there.

"Of course we are okay, Izuku," Mari said with a smile.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Momo questioned as she leaned more towards Izuku. "Is something wrong?"

Izuku felt their bodies get close, too close.

_'What do I do?!'_ Izuku screams in his mind, his body on full panic mode.

"Hey, Izuku!"

_'I'm saved!_'

He and the two girls holding him between them turn to see Ochako Uraraka running towards them, a big smile on her face.

_'Thank you, Uraraka! THANK YOU!' _As Izuku continued to thank the only other girl he knows from the academy besides Mari, Momo and Katsuki, of course, the two presidents trained their eyes on Ochako, evaluating her threat level.

What they see is a short petite girl barely over five feet in height, her skin fair and seemed to have an even present pink blush on her cheeks.

Her eyes are large and round with irises that are warm brown in color, shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair was bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach a quarter of the way down her forehead. All in all, she is a very cute and attractive young woman.

_Threat Level 5: The threat is too cute for words._

Ochako stops running as she reaches them, panting for breath, her smile still on her face.

"Whew, I really need to run more often," Ochako says with a cute laugh, causing Izuku to blush while his childhood friends to increase their hold.

"You are Ochako Uraraka, a first-year student correct?" Momo asks with a smile in return. Just because she thinks this girl is a threat doesn't mean she shouldn't be polite, Momo's parents raised her better than that.

"Yep!" Ochako replies happily.

"And you're President of The Student Council, Yaoyorozu-senpai. It is really nice to meet you." She says with a bow. She then turns to Mari and bows again.

"It is really nice to meet you as well, Kurihara-senpai."

Mari gives the petite girl a cold stare, unlike Momo she couldn't care less about being nice to whom she considers a threat.

Ochako wilts a little under the cold stare, not knowing what she did to gain such a look.

Momo rolls her eyes. "Mari, stop that, you are scaring the poor girl." She sends an apologetic smile at Ochako.

"Sorry about her."

Ochako waves her hands, "It's fine, really."

Izuku notices that they reached the entrance to Hachimitsu Academy. He finally frees himself from his prison (if you can call it that) and clears his throat, getting the three girls' attention.

"I-I g-guess I will see you guys at lunch?" He nervously asks.

Momo shakes her head, "Sorry Izuku, but me and Mari have to attend a meeting between the clubs."

Ochako rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Uh, I have to take an extra class so I have to eat lunch there."

"Oh, okay. S-see you… " Izuku says but tampers off as the three head off to their respective locations. Izuku hangs his head in disappointment.

_'Now what do I do during lunch hour?' _He thinks to himself in sadness as he heads off to his first class, unknowing as to the fact that his question will be answered. Just not in the way he would have liked.

* * *

**(Lunch Hour)**

On the roof of the school, a group of likewise individuals are having a discussion on a subject they hold in high regard.

"Hey, look at that one, what do you guys think?"

"Oh, yes. The pinnacle of beauty, a statement of true art."

"I would have to disagree, I think _that_ one has a bit more style to it."

What subject are they discussing, you may ask. Why, the art of being general perverts, obviously.

"No, no guys, you've got it all wrong!" Yells an individual by the name of Minoru Mineta. He is a very small young man with a large round head and purple and black hair.

"None of them are better than the other, they are all hot little mamas in their own way." He says sagely. He points to a girl with short, red spiky hair, Her uniform fitting snugly with her muscled frame.

"That girl your greatest muscle fetish realized. And that girl..." He then points to a girl with a curvaceous figure and fawn-colored hair.

"That is one girl who you just want to take you to marshmallow heaven. So you see, my comrades, no one girl is better than the rest, not here. Here, they are all worthy of our admiration."

The other five boys start clapping, with Mineta taking a sweeping bow.

"Thank you, thank you. You are too kind." Mineta then becomes serious. "But I am afraid that dream is in danger, my friends. You all know the reason as to why."

The other perve… I mean boys all nod their heads, their faces set in grim lines.

"This Underground Student Council is standing in the way of our dream. They watch us constantly." Says Mineta.

"Well, not constantly." Kiyoshi Fujino, the closest one of the group to being a normal person despite still being a pervert sometimes. He is a young man of average height and weight, with dark blue hair and black eyes.

"They watch that other guy, Midoriya I think his name is, just as much if not more than us."

"Yeah, what is up with that?!" Shingo Wakamoto, a boy with blonde hair with the appearance of your typical high-school thug, yells in confusion.

"What is so special about that loser?! We are way more interesting than that guy!"

"Hmm," Takehito Morokuzu, the intellectual of the group (self-titled). He is a young man of tall stature, with short black hair and eyes. "Perhaps it has to do with his relationship with Lady Kurihara?"

"Maybe." Says Jouji Nezu, A short and gaunt young man with a frail constitution. He has black hair and always wears a hood over his head, keeping most of his face in shadows.

"He seems to be shy when it comes to girls, though." Says Reiji Andou, the last member of the group of six. He is a tall and rotund young man with black hair and eyes as well.

Mineta claps his hands to gain the others' attention. "Guys, we are getting off topic here. We can worry about Midoriya later. Right now our focus should be on the USC."

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Kiyoshi asks with one eyebrow raised.

"We need to divert their attention elsewhere, and I know exactly how. Listen." He whispers the plan to the other perverts. After hearing it, Kiyoshi becomes uncomfortable.

"I don't like it, this plan is a bad idea." He says.

"Oh, grow a pair, Fujino." Snaps Shingo. "I say we go for it, I'm tired of those girls always looking down on us. I say it is just what they deserve."

"Yeah." Agrees Jouji. "besides, they also bullied the other girls in the school as well."

"so are you guys in?" Asks Mineta, the rest all nod their heads, though Kiyoshi does so reluctantly. Mineta grows a perverted grin.

"Good, oh I can't wait to see the look on those girls' faces. Hehehehe."

* * *

**(At the end of school)**

Meiko and Hana are exiting the school and heading to the school gates, Mari telling them to go on ahead of her as she needed to finish some important paperwork.

Hana steals a glance at her colleague, noticing the dark scowl set on her face and that her hands were clenched.

"Meiko, we have been watching Izuku Midoriya for two weeks now, don't you think we should, I don't know, stop?"

The gray-haired beauty shoots a glare at her, scowl darkening even further.

"Are you having doubts, Hana?" She growls.

Hana back away, a little bit scared of her friend's demeanor, she looks at the ground in thought.

"Maybe? Mari doesn't seem to think Midoriya is like other men who are perverts and all around scum, and we haven't found any evidence suggesting he is. So… again, maybe?"

Meiko scoffs in disbelief. "Then you are a fool, Midoriya is just like the rest of them, and I will prove it."

As they are passing under a large tree, all of a sudden a bucket filled with a yellowish liquid tips over and drenches them both, their uniforms soaked and stained, completely ruined.

"What the hell?!" Hana exclaims in shock. "What happened?!"

"Somebody's idea of a joke, no doubt." Meiko snarls in rage.

"When I get my hands on whoever did this… " She looks down at herself, shocked to discover that her uniform is melting, being eaten away by the yellowish liquid.

"Ah!" Screams Hana in fright. "Our uniforms!"

In under half a minute, they were down to their undergarments, though those too were being dissolved. Meiko and Hana try to cover themselves as best as they can, their predicament drawing a crowd. As Meiko becomes aware of the growing crowd, she starts to panic, this entire scenario reminding her of an incident from her middle school days.

_'No! Please, stop staring at me!'_ She pleads internally, feeling vulnerable, tears forming in her eyes. _'Somebody, help me, please.'_

Her pleading was answered, by the one person she did not expect to answer.

She is startled when a large sheet is draped over now naked form. She looks up to see none other than the hero of our tale, Izuku.

"Are you okay, Shiraki-senpai?" He asks her, his eyes filled with nothing but concern for her well being.

Meiko just stares at our hero, her mouth hanging open in shock. Well, that is till she falls over in a dead faint.

"Ah! Shiraki-Senpai!"

* * *

Meiko slowly opens her eyes, her mindset in the fog of waking up. She looks around, finding that she is the school's infirmary, resting in one of the six bunk beds that occupy the space. She sees Hana currently asleep in another bunk, her face a picture of peacefulness.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Meiko turns to see the Head Nurse of Hachimitsu Academy Chiyo Shuzenji affectionately nicknamed 'Recovery Girl' by students and staff alike, she was a short elderly woman with her gray hair styled into a netted bun.

She gaveMeiko a soft smile, then hits on the head with her with a clipboard.

"You are lucky, young lady. If young Midoriya hadn't rushed you here as quickly as he did, that gunk that was covering you and Midorikawa would have caused severe rashes to your skin."

Meiko rubs her head, looks at Recovery Girl in confusion.

"Midoriya… brought me here?"

"Indeed he did, and what a sight it was," States Recovery Girl with a chuckle, "Watching him carrying both you and Midorikawa at the same time was quite amusing to watch, let me just say."

"He carried… us both?" Meiko asks her confusion mounting, a small blush starting to form on her cheeks.

Recovery Girl nods her head with a hum, "Yes indeed, he carried you in his arms while he carried Midorikawa on his back. _How he was able to see in front of him, I have no idea."_ She mutters that last sentence.

Meiko blush now covers her entire face, making her look like a large tomato.

_'He… he helped me. Why? He had the perfect opportunity, I was naked, helpless, at his mercy. Yet, he carried myself and Hana to the infirmary.'_

A strange sensation began to fill Meiko's stomach with warmth, a small smile on her lips.

_'You know, he kind of reminds me of those romance books I used to read back in Middle School, about gallant knights saving princesses...'_

And thus Meiko was struck by The Princess Syndrome. And may God help our hero, for he has awakened a true monster. The love of Meiko Shiraki.

* * *

**Again, just a few edits, some small dialogue editions/changes from the original.**


	5. Offer's and Counteroffer's

**Ok, so this is the fifth chapter, I did some light edits, grammar fixes and structuring from Bug Catcher's original posting, as with the previous four.**

**This is Bug Catcher's last chapter, the next chapter onward will be written solely by me. **

****

**Please let me know what your thoughts are of the story, as well as any thoughts on potential Harem members :D **

**The next chapter will also feature All Might's debut :D **

**.**

**Chapter 5: Offers and Counteroffers**

* * *

Izuku was seated in one of the chairs outside the Nurse's Office waiting for Meiko and Hana to be discharged. Head Nurse Shuzenji kept the two young women overnight just to be sure they weren't harmed by the gunk they were exposed to.

Izuku was glad that they were okay, he might not know them well (or really at all), but they are friends of Mari. And Anybody who is a friend of Mari is a friend to him.

Speaking of Mari, the Underground Student Council President was pacing in front of Izuku, anger radiating off her in waves.

"I swear when I find out who did this I will make them regret their very existence!" She exclaims as she continues to pace.

Izuku looks up at her with concern. "Mari-chan… "

Mari stops her pacing to point at Izuku, causing our hero to lean back into his chair in fear.

"Don't you start, I know what you are going to say! You're going to say I should let them off lightly, to be the better person! Right?!"

When she realizes what she is doing, she quickly pulls Izuku, who was trying to become one with the chair and wall, into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Izuku. It just… when I heard what happened to Meiko and Hana… "

Izuku accepts the hug, a soft smile on his face.

"I understand, Mari. It's just that violence won't solve anything. Besides, Meiko and Hana are fine, aren't they?"

Mari sighs, the tension leaving her body.

"Your right, you always are. But that is what I like about you, Izuku."

She stares at Izuku for a moment, lost in thought. Then, she looks Izuku right in the eye, a serious look on her face.

"Izuku, I have something to ask you."

What is it, Mari-chan?" Izuku asks, his eyes alight with curiosity, like a puppy discovering something new.

_'That is not fair. He's too cute.'_ Thought Mari dazed for a moment by the overwhelming level of Izuku's '_Cute Aura_'. She shakes her head, barely breaking away from its potency.

_'No! Focus, Mari! This is impotent.'_

"I was wondering if you would like to… " She begins to ask. But before she can the door to the infirmary opens and Nurse Shuzenji steps out along with Meiko and Hana.

"Good, you two are here." Grumbles the elderly woman.

"That means you can get these two young ladies out of my hair. _If I have to listen to any more of those silly love songs I will break that girl's phone, I swear it._" She muttered the last part to herself, glaring at Meiko.

Izuku stands up from the chair he was sitting in and moves to stand in front of the two girls.

"H-hello, Shiraki-Senpai, Midorikawa-Senpai, I'm glad you two are feeling better." He says with a nervous smile, trying to not look directly at Meiko (That girl seriously needs to go to a tall and large store and find some shirts that _actually_ fit).

Meiko looks at Izuku for a moment, her expression unreadable, then pulls our lovely cinnamon roll into a hug.

"Thank you." She says, those simple words conveying so much.

Izuku tried to reply, but couldn't due to him currently being suffocated by Meiko's breasts. His attempts to free himself only lead to the Grey-haired beauty to tighten her grip on him.

Mari glares at the display, not liking how Meiko is acting towards _**her **_Izuku.

"Release him!" She commands Meiko in a cold and deadly tone of voice, one that will be obeyed or there will be consequences.

Meiko looks at her President and releases Izuku, years of obeying Mari overriding her newfound fondness for Izuku.

"Sorry, Madam President. I… don't know what came over me." Meiko says with a blush.

Mari shoots her a look, not believing her for a second. She decides to leave that for a moment and bow to Recovery Girl.

"Thank you for taking care of my colleagues, Ms. Shuzenji."

"Think nothing of it, dear. It is my job to care for the students of this academy, after all." Replies the Nurse with a smile. She makes a shooing motion with her hand.

"Now, get out of here, the lot of you!"

The Four students bow to Recovery Girl again before Mari turns to our hero.

"Izuku, could you come with me to the Underground Student Council Chamber? I have something important I would like to ask of you." Asks the black-haired girl.

"Sure, Mari-chan." Says Izuku in return.

As Izuku and the members of the USC are walking down the halls of the academy, they come upon Momo along with Tomoyo and Itsuka.

"Ah, Izuku there you are! I have been looking for you!" Momo exclaims happily, but when she sees the three who are with him, her smile turns upside down.

"Oh, hello Mari."

"Momo," Mari replies, her voice just as cold as Momo's.

The atmosphere inside the hallway became cloaked with ill intent as the two sides faced each other, and poor Izuku was right in the middle. Unfortunately for him, it was going to get worse before it got better.

"Deku!"

He turns to see Katsuki flanked by two other girls. These two girls are Eiko Kirishima and Deiji Kaminari, Bakugou's lieutenants.

Eiko is a somewhat tall and muscular young woman with an impressive physique, giving Izuku the impression of a trained fighter or workout instructor. Her hair is very spiky, bright red in color and reaches down to her lower back. She also has red eyes and very pointed teeth. She is Katsuki's first lieutenant.

Deiji is only an inch shorter than Eiko but instead has a lithe yet toned figure, perfect for running and jumping, which makes sense since she is the star of the track team. Though many of the student body wonder how she is able to run so well when they look at her, or to be more specific, her hair. It is very long and bushy, reaching all the way down to her ankles. It is orangery-blond in color, with a black streak on the left side which runs in bolt shape. She is Katsuki's second lieutenant.

"There you are, you little… " Katsuki begins to say Izuku but then sees the others on either side of him.

"What are you bitches doing here, huh?!"

"Kacchan… " Izuku tries to respond but is interrupted by Mari.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Bakugou." She states with a glare towards the blond bombardier.

Katsuki growls menacingly, looking ready to tear Mari's throat out. But calms down when Eiko puts a hand on her shoulder in a placating manner.

"Easy there, boss." Says the red-head. She shoots an apologetic smile towards the two student councils.

"Sorry about her, she is just having a bad day. What our fearless leader wants to ask is if we could borrow this guy for a bit." She says pointing at Izuku.

"Why?" Asks Momo.

"We were wondering if Midoriya wanted to become part of our group." Says Deiji with a thumbs up and a smile.

"_WHAT?!"_

Let's just say that was not particularly well received by the two Council Presidents nor their subordinates. Izuku was probably the most shocked out of all of them, however.

"I-is that true, Kacchan?" He asks his ex-childhood friend, his eyes filled with hope.

_'Don't look at me like that, you b-baka.'_Thought Katsuki with a massive blush that she was barely able to hide.

Tsundere, anyone?

"Don't think this changes anything! Your still a worthless Deku!" She yells at our hero.

Before Izuku can reply, he is again interrupted, this time by Meiko of all people.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM LIKE THAT, HE IS A MUCH BETTER PERSON THAN YOU COULD EVER BE!" The Gray-Haired Bombshell yells with passion.

….

….

As the others stared at her with wide eyes, Meiko's face makes an amazing impression of a tomato with how red it is. She grabs Izuku and holds him against her chest as she hides her face in his bushy hair.

And Izuku, well he is as stiff as a board due to the shock of the request by Kacchan and the embarrassment of being held in Meiko's embrace.

_**'What's happening to me?!'**_He screams internally.

"And why should he accept your… 'request'?" Mari asks, pushing Meiko's outburst to the side for the time being.

_'One thing at a time, Mari.'_ She tells herself.

"Uh, because we're awesome?" Deiji asks in a rhetorical fashion.

"You are also some of the worst students when it comes to academics." States Tomoyo as she cleans her glasses.

"And besides that," Adds Momo, "We were going to invite Izuku to join the Student Council."

"_WHAT?!" _Exclaims the USC and The Delinquents, anger written all over their faces.

"What?" Squeaks Izuku.

"Sorry, Momo but that isn't going to happen." Mari refutes, "because Izuku is going to become part of The Underground Student Council."

"_**WHAT?!"**_

"What?"

As the three groups stare each other down, Izuku looks ready to faint. Luckily for him, help has come.

"It seems you all are in a bit of a **dilemma**." Says a voice, emphasizing the last word of the sentence seriously. The ten students turn to see the head of the Academy standing before them.

"Chairman Kurihara!" They exclaim.

He looks over the group with a stern gaze, "Is this how the student of this Academy behave? I am **disappointed**." He looks at his daughter.

"I am especially disappointed in you, **Mari**."

Mari bows her head in shame. "I am sorry, father."

Chairman Kurihara looks at Izuku, still stuck in Meiko's grasp. "Shiraki, release that boy. **Now**."

Meiko complies immediately, placing our hero back on his feet.

The Chairman looks over the lot of them for a moment or two, thinking about something. He then claps his hands together.

"I have a solution to this problem. Young Midoriya will not be joining any of your **groups**."

All three faction leaders begin to argue, but stop when the Chairman raises his hand for silence.

"Let me finish, I was saying young Midoriya will not be joining any of your groups, that is because he will be overseeing all three of your groups from this moment **on.**"

Mari looks at her father in shock," Father you don't mean… "

"Yes, my daughter, Midoriya here will be the newest Warden of Hachimitsu **Academy.**" The Chairman announces with conviction.

As the girls simply stand where they are in stunned silence, Izuku raises his hand timidly. "Uh, s-sir?"

The Chairman smiles, seeming to ignore Izuku, "Now that is settled. I must be **off**."

"S-sir?"

"Oh, yes Midoriya, I almost forgot. Tell your mother that Mari, Chiyo and I accept her invitation to dine this **weekend**." Says the Chairman, dropping another surprise on our hero.

"S-sir?"

"I will see you then, **my boy**." He says with a wave as he walks away.

Izuku just stands there, unable to speak. His mind being able to only construct one word for this whole experience.

_'__**FUDGE!'**_


End file.
